The Shimada's Dragons
by AmericanGlory
Summary: The Shimada Clan has worshiped the dragons of the winds for centuries. They look to them for guidance. As result they have been able to use the dragons powers. As centuries pass, the Shimada's have lost their way and the dragons have begun to refuse their power to them. Will Hanzo and Genji be able to use the dragons powers or will they be ignored like their father?
1. Chapter 1

"My family tells of an ancient legend about two great Dragon brothers; the Dragon of the North Wind and the Dragon of the South Wind. Together, they upheld balance and harmony in the Heavens. But the two brothers argued over who could better rule their land. Their quarrel turned to rage and their violent struggle darkened the skies, until the Dragon of the South Wind struck down his brother, who fell to earth, shattering the land.

"The Dragon of the South Wind had triumphed, but as time passed and he realized his solitude. The sweetness of victory turned to ash. For years the bereft Dragon's grief threw the world into discord and he knew only bitterness and sorrow.

"One day a stranger called up to the Dragon and asked, 'Oh, Dragon Lord, why are you so distraught?'

"The dragon told him 'Seeking power I killed my brother, but without him, I am lost.'

"The stranger replied 'You have inflicted wounds upon yourself, but now you must heal. Walk the earth on two feet as I do. Find value in humility, then you will find peace.'

"The Dragon knelt upon the ground. For the first time he was able to clearly see the world around him and he became human. The stranger revealed himself as his fallen brother. Reunited, the two set out to rebuild what they had once destroyed."

"We have been trying to appease the dragons for centuries. Yet they don't come and don't grant us their power."

"And you have been wondering why?"

"Of course, Shimada's have been using the dragon's power forever."

"Until something happened."

"Correct. I was told that my great great grandfather was the first one to be denied the dragon's power."

"Maybe they denied him for a reason."

"Then enlighten me, what was the reason?"

"Well, look where your family ended up."

"On top of the food chain? One of the most powerful and influential families in all of Japan?"

"Maybe that's the problem."

"How can that possibly be the problem?!"

"Mr. Shimada."

"Alright so maybe it is the problem... but I can't help what my family's become."

"You can change it, work towards something better. You're influential, do something about it. Do charity work or something."

"I can't just stop what I'm doing and do 'charity work'."

"Then the dragons might just continue to ignore your family."

"Then we shall keep trying to please them."

"Do as you wish. You're clearly not going to listen to me so why bother."

"My friend, I've listened but I don't believe I can do what you want me to do. I must leave now. I have planning to do."


	2. Chapter 2

Hanzo was the first born, first of the new Shimada bunch. He seems promising...

"We do this every time they have children, brother"

"Oh Kazu, how naive you are. If only the Shimada's didn't lose their way."

"Then we would trust them and we wouldn't have this problem."

Kazu sighs and crosses his arms. He hates how optimistic I can be.

"Let's just keep an open mind to the new Shimada's." I finally suggest.

"Fine, but if something goes wrong, promise me that you won't do anything extremely stupid."

"Brother, I'm hurt, you really think that I would do something stupid?" I grin and he starts to laugh a little.

Looks like we might be paying the Shimada's a visit when Hanzo is a little older. Though I'm sure Kazu would be more inclined to go if and when they have a second child. I put an arm around my younger brother.

"Things finally look like they're going to get better."

He simply laughs, "So far things are getting better for you, Ichiro."

"Well that may be true, but we might finally be able to change the Shimada's fate."

Kazu rolls his eyes and goes to make himself some tea. Although we're powerful dragons, we've been living in a two bedroom apartment for a while. We used to have a house but Kazu didn't manage our money well so we moved to an apartment.

I sit down in our small living room and turn on the tv. I truly hope I'm right about Hanzo. I don't want to let a 'corrupt' Shimada be able to use my power because that didn't work out so well last time. I unconsciously put a hand over my heart. I can't live through something like that again because I know Kazu would get hurt.

Kazu soon brings me a cup of tea. I thank him and he sits down next to me. "I do hope you're not wrong about this, Ichiro," Kazu starts. He takes a sip of tea then looks at me.

"I know, and I hopefully won't be." I smile slightly then drink some of my tea. He's worried, I know because I am too. We will just have to wait and see. I have high hopes for Hanzo, I just hope he doesn't let me down.

Years go by, Hanzo reached the age of four. He now has a baby brother named Genji. Kazu seems to be more optimistic now that there's someone he can look after. I told him to get his mind in a good place so that we can visit them.

"You really believe they're ready?"

"I believe that Hanzo is ready."

"And Genji?"

"He's a baby. We can't stop that and I've already made up my mind. I want to see them in person."

"You mean you want to see Hanzo in person."

I sigh, "Don't act like you don't want to see Genji."

He looks away from me and nods slightly.

"That's what I thought. Now, let's go."

We leave our apartment. We walk through the streets of Hanamura. I can tell that Kazu is getting increasingly excited. I am too, this is the first time in a century or so that we've set foot at Shimada castle. We both hope that this goes very well.  
We quickly approach the entrance to the castle. There are some guards waiting in the front. Kazu grabs my arm and nods to the roof tops. He wants to sneak into the castle. I sigh and follow him. We walk into a small alley way that opens up. There's a set of stairs to our right.

"We have to make a grand entrance," Kazu starts with a smile on his face.

I chuckle, "What do you have in mind?"

"Why don't we fly in, in our dragon form."

"Hm, that would truly scare the guards around the castle..."

"Then let's do it, it'll be entertaining."

We both laugh and I nod. We walk up the stairs to our right and are now above the street. Across from where we're standing is an area which would be good for snipers or someone to stand in. Kazu is first to change. He takes a leap of faith and instantly changes the second he gets off the ground. He glances back to me and I can tell that he's grinning. He flies through the opening then circles around the main area, waiting for me. I soon follow suit, I jump off and transform into my dragon self. I follow Kazu as we fly through the area. We get to the main castle area. There are two window openings one on each side. I go through the left and Kazu the right.

We see some Shimada's standing in the main room. It's just as we remember it. The Shimada's look up to us. I can see Hanzo's father with him. They both look up to me. Hanzo's father notices Kazu. He takes a step away from his son. Hanzo's amazed, I can see the joy in his eyes. I fly down to him and transform back into my human form.

"Hello Hanzo," I smile.

He searches for the right words, "Y-you're a dragon! That's so cool!" He looks me up and down, pure amazement is on his face. I have to admit, I've missed this.

"And you're the first Shimada in a long time that's seen a dragon in person."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Hanzo reaches up to me and grabs my arm. I smile and soon pick him up. He laughs and I look at his family. His father bows and some others join him. Kazu transforms back and looks at me, smiling. I look back to Hanzo. He leans on my shoulder and I laugh a little. Hanzo's father goes to Hanzo and I.

"Great dragon spirit, we are blessed to have you here. It has been centuries," he starts, "Why now, if I may ask."

I sigh, "Why not."

Hanzo's father makes a face then crosses his arms. Kazu goes to his father and puts a hand on his shoulder. The father looks at Kazu.

"We will be making frequent visits," I say. "When I do come, I want to be alone with Hanzo."  
His father nods.

"And I will be here once Genji is older," Kazu says. The father looks at Kazu and nods slightly. I just have to smile.  
Kazu and I soon take our leave. Hanzo waves and watches as we go. "That was almost heart warming," Kazu says, happy with his decision to go.

"It was, wasn't it Kazu." My smile fades a little, "Though it was ruined once his father came to speak with us..."

Kazu nods, "Let's just hope they don't become corrupt like their family."

"It would truly be a waste of our time if they turned out to be corrupted."


	3. Chapter 3

Kazu and I stuck by our word. Well I have, Kazu has been waiting for Genji to get older. I have been taking Hanzo's training into my own hands. His father disagrees with most, if not all, of my methods. Any time that I go over his father always has to lecture me on what 'I'm doing wrong' or 'what he doesn't like about Hanzo's training'. Every time I tell him that 'I know what I'm doing' and 'I've done training like this before'. Though somehow, for whatever reason, he doesn't believe me.

Kazu decided to make some lunch for Hanzo and I later today. I thought it was sweet of him and he also gave me something to give to Genji. It's like a little green blanket for him since he's still little enough. I thank him and tell him that I'll make sure Genji gets the blanket. I soon leave and make it to the castle.

It's quiet, like usual. The guards in the front greet me, we exchange casual 'hello's' and 'how are you's' before I walk further inside. I see Hanzo along with his mother and Genji in the courtyard. Hanzo is showing his mother something's that I taught him. She seems very impressed, though there could also be a lack of interest. I make my way to them with a smile. Hanzo notices me.

"Ichiro-san, can you help me show my mommy what I learned?" He makes his way over to me and has started to pull on my arm.

I chuckle, "Sure, let me just sit our lunch down." He nods and goes back to standing in front of his mother. I sit our lunch down but keep Genji's blanket in my hand. I'll help Hanzo then hand the blanket off to his sibling.

I make my way to Hanzo, who is grinning like an idiot. I laugh a little before correcting his form. Hanzo flows through some motions, as he does I can see a blue aura appear around him. Well that's good, we're forming a good bond and hopefully he'll be able to tap into my power soon.

I glance over to his mother and see that she's finally paying attention to him. She smiles and finally says that she's proud of her son. Genji pulls on his mothers shirt and she glances down to him. I mess with Hanzo's hair and tell him I'll be right back. I go over to his mother and Genji. I bend down to them. She looks up to me.

"I have a gift for Genji. My brother made him a blanket." I smile slightly at her. She looks at the blanket then me. Genji looks up to me and sees the blanket. He reaches out for it. I hand it to him and he instantly holds it close.

"Thank you Ichiro-san." She says before standing up. I help her and she soon leaves Hanzo and I.

"What did you give them?" Hanzo asks walking, almost skipping, over to me.

"I gave Genji a blanket," I reply, "It was something my brother made for him."

"The green dragon, right?"

I chuckle, "Yes, the green dragon." I go over and grab our lunch before we walk to the main training room in the temple. No matter how many times I've been here, it always facinates me how much his father is waiting for me so he can disapprove of my training methods.

"You should of come earlier, Ichiro, the early bird catches the worm and Hanzo needs his training done as soon as possible." His father says. I sigh and glance over to him. It's always something. He continues by saying, "Maybe if you didn't spend all your time talking about the trees and teaching him dance moves, he would of-"

I cut him off, "Mr. Shimada, I'm teaching your son in the best way I can; through experience. I can't help that I'm not doing it the way you want but you don't have the ability to tell me how to train him."

He's silent, for once, probably thinking of some way he can 'out think' me. I honestly hope Kazu and Genji don't have the same problem that I'm having with Hanzo. I turn away from Mr. Shimada. Hanzo is getting his bow.

"How about you listen to me." Mr. Shimada grabs me and pushes me against the wall. "I want my son to be well trained in everything. I want him to be able to use your power and to be the better Shimada. I want him to be able to be Hanzo Shimada, someone respectable and powerful."

I roll my eyes, which only seems to piss him off even more then he already was. "Well excuse me, but who is the ancient dragon and who isn't?" He gives me a confused look which only makes me grin. "Last time I checked I was the dragon, who is more than capable of killing you on the spot. I believe that Hanzo's training is going exactly how it should go. So, why don't you be a good father and spend time with both of your sons, allowing me to do my job." After I say that I push his father away. He falls to the ground and I go back to Hanzo. I hope he's scared.

I help Hanzo with the quiver and then help him hold the bow. Once I do that he's practically a natural, which is a good thing. Since he's good with the bow already, he'll be decent with firearms. We'll have to work on other skills like his swordsmanship, for example. I sit down and watch him hit some targets. His mother soon goes out to me with Genji in her arms.

"Ichiro? Can you watch Genji for me? I need to run into town and his father's sulking in our room. I don't want to bring him since he hates coming with me." She says as she puts Genji in my arms. "Thank you so much. I'll be back soon. Be good Genji." With that she leaves.

I look down to Genji. He looks up to me and reaches up for my hair. I guess it's not everyday you see someone with blue hair. Genji laughs and I smile. Hanzo soon stops what he's doing when he sees that I'm holding Genji. Hanzo goes to us. When Genji sees him, he reaches out for Hanzo. Hanzo laughs and picks him up. They look so happy.


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you sure that I have to do this?" Hanzo asks as he joins me on the roof of the castle.

"Of course," I reply, "I want to see how well you fight up here."

"What if I fall?"

"I'll catch you."

He nods glancing down to the ground. I can tell he's scared, hopefully nothing bad will happen. Then again I'm not even standing on the roof, I'm hovering above it. I hand Hanzo a blade then stand on the roof with him. He takes a breath, trying to stay focused on not falling. I know I shouldn't push him like this especially after last time, but maybe he needs to be pushed. I close my eyes. The wind blows lightly, I can faintly hear Genji and Kazu's voices. "Ready?" I ask opening my eyes again. Hanzo nods slightly and gets into a more defensive stance. Maybe this will go better than I thought.

I raise my blade, "Then lets begin." I run at Hanzo, he blocks my first attack though he's pushed back a little. 'Don't fall off,' I think as I back off. Hanzo repositions himself, he's focused more on not falling than actually fighting. "Focus on me," I finally say. "If you worry about falling then you will fall." He takes a breath, his stance changes. He runs at me as if we were fighting on the ground. He swings at me and I block his attacks.

Our fighting doesn't last long because, to my surprise, I was the one who fell off the roof. Hanzo 'accidentally' tripped me, he must of been so focused that he forgot that we weren't on the ground. He frantically climbed down and ran to me. I simply laugh a little as Hanzo helps me sit up. "Are you alright? Why are you laughing?" He asks panicking a little.

"I'm fine, I just wasn't expecting that," I reply smiling slightly. Kazu and Genji come running out, they must of heard me fall.

"What happened?" Kazu asks, clear concern in his voice.

I stand up and dust myself off, "I fell off the roof."

Kazu sighs, "Seriously? I swear, you have the balance of a newborn deer."

Genji laughs a little at Kazu's comment. I look over to Hanzo. He's visibly hurt about what he did. I put a hand on his shoulder and tell him that it's alright. He looks towards the ground. I motion for Kazu and Genji to leave us alone. Once they leave, Hanzo and I go sit down under a cherry blossom tree. I ask him to close his eyes.

"Hanzo, what you did wasn't bad and I won't stay mad at you. You're training has come a very long way, and I'm proud of what you can do. I'm proud that you were able to defeat me like that." I laugh a little, "No matter how humiliating it was."

He instantly opens his eyes when I say that. "I-It was humiliating?"

"In a way."

"I'm so sorry Ichiro-san."

"It's alright Hanzo."

"No it's not! You could of seriously gotten hurt!"

I put a hand on his shoulder. He looks up to me and I smile. "Don't I look alright to you?"

"Well, yes, but what if-"

I cut him off, "You can't hurt me, not physically."

"What does that mean?"

"Worry about it when you're older."

He nods then looks up to the sky. I close my eyes, I need to clear my mind. I start to meditate, Hanzo glances over to me. I sense anger within him, he won't get over what he did. He'll keep blaming himself no matter what I say.

A few weeks pass and his anger has subsided a little. I keep him working on his swordsmanship. He has been improving though when I see how well Genji wields a sword I feel the need to push Hanzo more. I've talked to Kazu about it and he said something about switching what Shimada we have. I didn't know how to feel about it but eventually I agreed.

As we both arrive at Shimada castle, we see the boy's father waiting for us. What is he going to say to us? He's become more afraid of us but maybe he'll finally do something about it. Maybe he'll stand up to us.

"Is there something you need, Shimada-san?" Kazu asks.

"Actually, its more like I need to tell Ichiro-san something," He says, "It's something about Hanzo's training. In private."

I nod, "Kazu tell them that I'll be right there." Kazu goes ahead. Mr. Shimada and I walk over to the bell that they have near their rock garden. "So," I finally say, "what did you need to tell me?"

"I wanted to tell you that Hanzo called upon your power yesterday." He glances up to me then away. I suddenly notice that he has bandages all over his arms along with some cuts on his face.

"What happened. Did Hanzo use the power against you?"

"H-He did..."

"What did you do to him to make him do that?!"

"We were just taking and I suppose he got mad about something. Then he said 'let the dragon consume you'." I sigh then turn to leave. "What will you do Ichiro-san?"

"I'm going to talk to him." I leave Mr. Shimada there alone. He was scared but he must of provoked Hanzo in some way. Well, that now explains why my head started hurting last night. I walk into the large training area in the castle and see Kazu talking with Hanzo and Genji. He's showing them different forms when sword fighting. Hanzo notices me and waves. I smile slightly, well at the very least I'm proud of what he did. I should of done something similar sooner, though I knew the consequences would of been higher. For Hanzo, he can get out of being in trouble by saying that he panicked and didn't know better.

I approach Kazu and the boys. Kazu stops what he's saying and bows slightly toward me. I roll my eyes.

"Hanzo, can I speak with you?"

He nods and gets up. He goes over to me. I glance over to Kazu, he nods knowing we'll be right back. I take Hanzo outside.

"What happened last night. Your father said something about you summoning something against him. What was that all about?" There was instant fear on his face. I kneel down to him and look into his eyes. "Hanzo, you need to tell me what happened. I know you might not want to but I need to know."

He nods slightly, "Well..."


	5. Chapter 5

"Father pulled me aside yesterday when I was showing Genji some things. He started saying things that I didn't like and," he just stops.

"What was he telling you."

"Bad things, about you... that he shouldn't of let you come..."

"You were defending me?"

"Y-Yes..."

"Did he hit you or..."

"No, I just did the thing and he was hurt..."

I nod, well I'm happy Hanzo wasn't hurt. He was defending my honor. There's no way I could punish that, I'm so glad he was the one to do that. I've just about had enough of his father's comments.

We make our way back to where Genji and Kazu are standing. Kazu smiles before saying, "Now since we want Hanzo to be a better swordsman and Genji to be better marksman, we're going to switch teachers for the day. So Genji you'll be training with Ichiro. Hanzo, you'll be training with me for the day."

There were mixed reactions. Genji seemed excited to learn from me. While Hanzo wasn't too thrilled to be learning under Kazu's wing. I reassure him that it's only for the day. I think telling him that put his mind more at ease. Kazu takes Hanzo and brings him to the rock garden. Genji and I stay inside. I look down to Genji, this shouldn't be too hard right? I just need to figure out what he needs help with.

We run through some basic exercises then some target practice. He's pretty good with shurikens, which is interesting. I help him with aiming, he's a natural. He tells me that he can throw two at the same time. I'm very impressed with him, Kazu has a great student. I hope that things are going well with Hanzo.

Hours pass, night approaches. Hanzo and Kazu walk inside. Genji and I are sitting on the ground talking. He's telling me things about his training with Kazu. They have a good bond. With more focus, and maybe leisure time, Hanzo and I will be as close as Kazu and Genji. Kazu gets our attention. I glance over to them before standing up. He says that training went great. I nod then look at Hanzo. Kazu heads over to Genji.

"Is something wrong, Hanzo?"

"No, I just wish we didn't have to switch."

"Did it at least go well?"

"I mean, yes, I learned some new stuff but... it just wasn't the same without you."

I laugh a little then mess with his hair. He smiles slightly before glancing over to Genji and Kazu. Genji looks happy, he's explaining what we did. After a while Kazu and I head home.

Days turn into weeks, weeks into months, months to years. The Shimada boys have been growing and learning more and more each day. They're not exactly the bright eyed little kids but they haven't fully matured either. Hanzo has been angry with me due to the fact that he can't get a move. I've been demonstrating as well as helping him. I correct his form, help his stance, etc. Ususally he improves, though not now.

I'm sitting on the ground while he's standing in front of me. Well it's more like pacing. I can just about feel his rage. I ask him to sit but all he does is glare at me.

"Hanzo, please sit." His glare hardens, I sigh. Great. "I think you need a break Hanzo. You need to just sit down and clear your mind."

He groans before deciding to kneel in front of me. He puts his hands on his knees then closes his eyes. I stand up, soon I move around him.

"Our power is connected," I start, "through our connection, we can feel each other's pain."

"Ichiro-san, I already know this," he glances up to me, breaking his concentration and, in a way, my train of thought.

I sigh, "I know Hanzo, just let me finish. Now, since we are connected, we are able to share abilities."

"I know."

"Then you should know that if I'm able to do something, then so are you. Well except maybe fly... Hm, maybe we'll have to work on that. You know how cool that would be?" That last comment gets him to start laughing. I put a hand on his head. "How about I make us some tea, that'll for sure help you calm down."

"Thank you Ichiro-san."

I nod then go and make us some tea. When I get back to Hanzo, I see he's not in the training room anymore. I sigh, he'll be under one of the cherry blossom trees. I walk outside and see Hanzo watching Genji and Kazu training in the rock garden. I sit next to Hanzo and hand him the cup of tea. He thanks me but keeps his eyes on our brothers.

"Ichiro-san? Can I ask you something personal?" He finally says.

"Ah, sure, go ahead."

"Are you sure, you seem to of hesitated."

He noticed that? I sigh, "It's fine, Hanzo. What do you want to ask me?"

"When Genji and I were younger, our father told us a story about you and Kazu... He said that you killed him... Why?"

I immediately tense up. Hanzo looks up to me and asks me if I'm alright. I nod slightly before saying, "So. You really want to know what happened?"

"If that's alright with you."

I nod slightly. I look over to where Kazu is then take a sip of tea. I close my eyes and it almost feels like it did all those years ago. I feel like we're close, before we betrayed each other. I sigh, when we betrayed each other, when I killed him. He didn't deserve that, I shouldn't of done that, yet I did. How should I tell him? How do I want to tell him? He has a right to know, well that and his father already vaguely told him. I start to feel a little sick and Hanzo asks again if I was fine with telling him. I said that it would be alright then tell him that I'm thinking of how I want to tell it. He nods and patiently waits. I drink some more tea. This is going to be interesting.


	6. Chapter 6

"Kazu and I have a responsibility. As dragons of the winds we were supposed to keep the winds flowing and maintain harmony through it."

"But something happened, right?"

"We started to hate one another... We started to fight over who would better rule... Our fighting lasted for what seemed like ages. That is until I killed him... I took my brothers life and was actually happy. I was the successor. I had won after fighting for so long. My joy ended quickly though. With the loss of my brother, I had no one. I was alone."

"Dad told us that a stranger came to you one day."

"The human who turn out to be my brother. He was unbelievably forgiving, but I know that we both realized our mistake, or well, I do now."

Throughout the whole story I kept my eyes on Kazu. It still hurts, I do regret what I did and I often wonder what would of happened if I died instead of him. Hanzo stands up then makes his way over to Genji and Kazu. I'm too far to hear them so I can't tell what they're saying. All of a sudden Kazu looks very upset. I assume Hanzo asked them to sit down because the three of them are now sitting.

A few minutes pass. Hanzo nods then stands up, making his way back to me. I look up to him and watch as he sits down. "Hanzo, what did he tell you?" I ask.

He shakes his head, "He told me not to tell you."

I sigh, of course he did. Hanzo leans back, looking up to the sky. We sit there for a while, in complete silence. Kazu and Genji go to us. Kazu says that he wants to go home. I nod then stand. We say our goodbyes. Kazu and I leave.

When we get home, Kazu almost slams the door behind us. I turn to him, he pushes me against the wall.

"Why would you tell him?!"

"Kazu, he asked. There's no need to keep our past-"

"We have so many reasons to keep it a secret-"

"It's in the past and I believe that talking about it will help both of us."

He groans before letting go of me. Anger is just flowing out of him. I look away from him, it was so long ago. We've made up, well at least I hope we have. "Kazu," I start but he interrupts.

"What?! Now we need to talk it through again?! You killed me! End of story-"

"You came back-"

"I still died. There's nothing you can do to-"

"Kazu-"

"Don't 'Kazu' me. I shouldn't of died, if I was only stronger, I could of-"

"Is that what you told the brothers?"

He's instantly silent. He glances over to me. "I told them my side of the story."

"Of how you almost killed me? Of how you should of killed me?"

"Of how it should of been." He goes to his room. I sit on the couch and put my head in my hands. Of course, the one time we talk about it he acts like this. I didn't want us to fight. It hurts for me to think about it too, it hurts to remember what I did. I feel tears stream down my face.

I remember when he came back. I remember how much it hurt when I found out that the human that called out to me was my little brother. I remember talking to him about what happened. I remember how much I apologized. I remember that we both agreed to make the world better.

I lean back on the couch. I run my fingers through my blue hair. The promises that we made with one another. I take a breath, I don't want to lose him to his anger. We should of talked about it. I shouldn't of told Hanzo. But it is Hanzo's fault for asking him. Then again, I didn't really expect Kazu to just explode like that. I should of said something sooner. I can only imagine the rage he's hiding from me.

I stand up, I have to talk to him. I knock on the door to his room. "Brother please. I-I just want to talk..."

"Go away, Ichiro..."

"Please."

He sighs then comes to the door. He looks up to me. He looks like he's been crying too. I instantly hug him and apologize. I apologize for everything. He starts to cry, I just keep apologizing. I've put him through so much pain. He's suffered so much because of me, because of my actions.

I make him look at me. I wipe his tears away. "Brother, I need you to tell me how you're feeling. It hurts both of us when you're angry like you were not too long ago."

He nods slightly then looks away. "I feel angry, I've always been angry at you..."

"Tell me why." We move to the living room. We sit on the couch.

"Your strength, your charasmia, your everything... I wish I was you... I'm angry because I wasn't able to protect myself, that you were able to defeat me."

"Kazu..."

He shakes his head, "I finally felt like I was your equal... then they asked about our past... It reminded me how I felt... Why I first attacked you... the reason we fought to begin with..."

"You should of said something. I could of helped you. Y-You didn't have to attack me..."

He looks me in the eyes. "I was scared, I didn't want you-"

"To what? I would of helped you. We could of talked through it. W-We just didn't have to fight... I never wanted that to happen."

He nods slightly. He looks down. I put my arm around him and smile slightly.

"You know," I start, "I have to say that you could of been right about the Shimada's. I mean, when they first came across us. Remember how promising they were?"

He laughs a little, "I remember being more on board than you."

"Well I'm glad I was the optimistic one this time." I laugh a little and he pushes me. We sit there for a bit talking about the Shimada's.

"Ichiro?"

"Yes?"

"I'm glad that we talked about our past."

"Me too, I'm just happy that you're not mad anymore."

"Well..." We both start to laugh. I soon get up and make dinner for us. As long as we're talking. During dinner I start thinking of Genji and Hanzo. I wonder what they'll tell their parents what we told them.


	7. Chapter 7

Time passes, as it often does. Hanzo's eighteenth birthday is today. Genji has invited over to help decorate the castle while Kazu keeps Hanzo busy. Genji wants everything to be perfect.

When I arrive I'm greeted by a frantic Genji. He quickly grabs my arm and brings me to the main training room. Kazu came over earlier to take Hanzo to breakfast and bring him around town so it's just Genji and I. I look around the training room. Everything training related is put away. There are tables sitting out with blue table clothes sitting on top. I smile slightly and see some gifts on one of the tables. I tell Genji that I'll have to go home to get my gift. He doesn't seem to hear me.

"Alright, can you put some decorations up higher. Like put some on the ceiling." He says as he gets some more decorations out. He hands me a box with streamers.

I smile slightly, "Are we putting up balloons too?"

"That's a good idea."

"Genji, he's turning eighteen. Maybe we could make it look more mature."

"Oh, well..."

"You wanted my help, I'm offering it. But I think he'll love it either way."

Genji nods. I take the decorations from him and start to put them up. I'm happy that Genji is the one doing this. I smile slightly, Kazu would probably do something similar.

We soon get the whole area decorated and I have to admit that it looks pretty great. "Genji?" I say. He glances over to me. "I'm going to grab Hanzo's gift real quick. I'll be back soon."

He nods, "Alright, the guests should be coming soon so don't fly in."

I laugh then nod. I quickly go home and grab the gifts that Kazu and I got for Hanzo. When I get back to the castle I see Hanzo's friends as well as family members. Genji is talking with two people who I can only assume are his best friends. I put the presents down. Some of the clan elders go over to me. I try to ignore them and walk away but one of them grabs my arm. I glare at him before pulling my arm out of his grip. I go off, they're the last people I want to talk to right now.

Kazu and Hanzo soon come home. Everyone hides and surprises Hanzo when they walk in. The look on his face was priceless. He was really surprised. When he saw Genji and I in the front he was speechless. I make my way over to him and put my arm around him. "Happy birthday my student." I smile. We walk over to the others. I see Genji and Kazu high-five one another. I let go of Hanzo, he goes to his friends.

The party is a lot of fun. Hanzo's really enjoying himself which makes me happy. Kazu and Genji mostly keep to Genji's friends. I try to avoid The Elders because I have a feeling they'll lecture me about something.

I sit down at a table and just watch the party. I sigh then close my eyes. Might as well try to meditate, at least that way The Elders might leave me alone. A few minutes pass. I begin sensing someone walking over to me. I open my eyes and see it's Hanzo, he's smiling. He grabs my arms, making me stand up.

"You don't look like you're having fun, Ichiro-san." He says. I see a warm blue aura around him.

"I'm having fun." I lie, well, not entirely. I'm focused on The Elders and it's kinda killing the fun atmosphere for me.

He makes a face, "Why do you lie to me? I have a feeling that you're stressed about something."

"Really now?" I raise an eyebrow. He nods. "Well what if I am?"

He lets go of my hands then looks at the people at the party. He scans the faces before turning back at me. "Is it The Elders?"

My eyes widen a little. "How did you know?"

"I just had a feeling."

A feeling? I notice his aura shifts a little. Instead of the warm blue that it was, it becomes a little harsher. Is his aura reacting to my feelings? Hanzo grabs my arm. He glances over to Genji and nods. A slightly slower song starts playing. Hanzo looks at me, grinning. Is he seriously doing this? I almost laugh.

He positions my arms and leads me through. I chuckle every now and again. I honestly can't believe him. My stoic little student, acting a fool in front of everyone. It's not like him, yet I get the feeling that he's hiding his true nature from me.

As we dance, I can almost feel the glare of his family. They're getting mad. I almost laugh at them. We both soon notice some of his friends dancing too. I see Genji and Kazu dancing together. "Are you feeling better, Ichiro-san?" He finally asks.

I chuckle a little, "Yes. I believe you've just made my day. Thank you Hanzo."

The song soon ends. Genji, Kazu, and Hanzo's friends disperse, leaving Hanzo and I alone. Hanzo's father walks up to us, he instantly grabs Hanzo and pulls him away from me. "I need to talk to my son," His father hisses.

I roll my eyes, "Sure, sure whatever." It was nice while it lasted. I watch as Hanzo goes off with his dad. I notice that The Elders aren't in the room. Hanzo is taken away, to the back room. Weird. If they just wanted to talk, wouldn't they just be off to the side? Where did The Elders go? I follow, making my way up the small flight of stairs. I turn the corner, then stand outside the smaller room. I hear The Elders talking to Hanzo. They're clearly upset with how he acted.

All of a sudden their tone changes. Their disappointment with Hanzo turns to anger towards Genji. What did Genji do wrong? The longer they talk makes me nervous. I can't clearly make out what they're saying. I can sense Hanzo though. He's tense, I can tell he's a little scared. What exactly are they telling him?

Then I hear it. The words that I've never wanted to hear. "Your wayward brother must be straightened out. If you cannot do it, you will have to kill him." I hear it, clear as day. It came from his father's mouth. This can't be happening. I hear footsteps. I run off. I have to do something.

I have to tell Genji.


	8. Chapter 8

I scan through the crowd until I find my green haired brother. I quickly make my way to him. I grab his arm and pull him to the side. "Where's Genji," I say urgently.

"What's the matter, brother? Where's the fire?" He says calmly.

I groan then keep scanning the people. I look back at Kazu. "Where is he."

"He's outside, said something about talking to someone."

I nod, leaving him. I make my way outside, quietly calling for Genji. I glance back to the party to make sure none of the Shimada's see me going to him. I quickly find Genji under a cherry blossom tree. He's talking to someone on the phone. I clear my throat, making my presence known. He quickly says goodbye before hanging up and looking at me. "Did you need something, Ichiro-san?"

"I need you to listen to me." I say quietly. I kneel down next to him. "I just overheard The Elders speaking with Hanzo."

"What did they say?"

"They said that they wanted you straightened out, that if Hanzo couldn't do that then he would have to-" I stop, I sense Hanzo's presence getting closer. No, no, no, he can't be doing this now. Why can't he wait until the party dies down.

"Have to what?" Genji asks innocently. His curiosity will have to wait. I grab his hand. I have to do something. I can't allow Hanzo to make the same mistake that I made.

We both soon hear Hanzo call out to Genji. I cover Genji's mouth. He looks up to me, I just shake my head and tell him to be quiet. We hear footsteps getting closer. I pull Genji close to me. We start to levitate. His eyes widen a little. I quietly fly us over to the rock garden. We go into the building left of the enterence.

"Listen," I say quietly, "Hanzo was told, by your father, to straighten you out or kill you." I look towards the door. Genji stands up. I instantly grab his arm. He looks down to me, I shake my head. Genji sighs then gets out of my grip. He goes outside and I follow him. Hanzo's standing in the other side of the rock garden. Genji makes his way over to him. Hanzo almost visibly tenses up. This is probably one of the reasons why Kazu didn't want us interfering with their lives.

"Brother, whatever the problem is, we can talk this out." Genji says, breaking the silence. Hanzo wraps Genji in a hug and Genji is caught off guard by it.

"I don't want to do what they ask, brother... I care too much about you." He says, pulling away from the hug. He chuckles, "And I think I would miss you too much."

I sigh in relief then make my way over to the boys. "I was so scared for both of you." They both look up to me. I put an arm around both of them. The three of us walk inside.

It gets late and all, if not most, of the people have left. Kazu, the boys, and I are sitting on the floor in the middle of the training room. Genji's telling us stories of when he's been away. He speaks of a team that wants to help the world. Kazu mentioned something about the team to me a few weeks ago. He said that he wanted to go with Genji one day, but he didn't know when he could. Genji tells us that a visiting day is coming up, he says that friends and families of the heroes usually come. Hanzo says it would be nice to see where Genji is all the time. Genji just laughs. The conversation continues but I can't stop thinking about a team that is dedicated to doing good. I wonder what kind of people are there.

Kazu and I head home after a while. The thought of Genji and his team keeps going through his mind. I sit on the couch, close my eyes, then begin to meditate. I have to admit, tonight was one of the craziest nights I've had. Kazu soon sits next to me. He nudges my arm. I open my eyes and look at him. He hands me a cup of tea. I sigh as I take it.

"What's bothering you Brother?" He asks before taking a sip of his tea.

"Some things I heard their father tell Hanzo... I'm truly worried for Genji's safety. Though at the same time I'm curious about the people he's hanging out with."

"Overwatch? I've been there once, but it wasn't for very long. The people that I did meet were very nice. Plus Genji thought it would be fun to bring us all one day. I think both you and Hanzo would enjoy it."

I nod. Overwatch, hm? Those people are the people that anger The Elders. If Overwatch is the reason for them wanting Genji dead, then they really have to stand for something good. It's no secret that the Shimada's are apart of the yakuza, but the fact that Overwatch just ignores that amazes me. Then again, maybe he didn't tell them. I wonder what Genji has and hasn't told them. I wonder what Hanzo will think. I know that the more and more I think about it, the more my curiosity grows. I feel as if I have to meet those of Overwatch now.

"Kazu?" I ask as he's getting up. "Do you think we'll be able to meet the Overwatch members soon?"

"Why?" He takes goes into the kitchen to wash our mugs. He glances over to me.

I shrug, "Why not."

He laughs a little, "Genji said something about this weekend. Weren't you listening?"

"I was, ah, lost in thought."

He sighs, quickly finishing the dishes. He goes over to me, puts a hand on my head then sighs. "Ichiro..." He shakes his head, "What are we going to do with you?"

I chuckle. "I'm not sure."

We soon head off to sleep. This weekend will be the weekend that we meet those of Overwatch.


	9. Chapter 9

The weekend finally rolls around. Kazu and I meet the boys at the castle before we head out. We get to the airport where Genji takes us to a terminal. We get on a helicopter there. We soon take off and fly off to a base. When we arrive, we are greeted by someone with blonde hair, blue armor with a symbol on it, and a blue coat. "Commander Morrison," Genji smiles, "I'm happy that you are the first to greet us. This is my brother Hanzo, and our masters Ichiro and Kazu."

"It's nice to meet all three of you. I'm Strike Commander Jack Morrison." He says with a smile.

Kazu steps forward, "So, you're the one in charge here." He makes his way over to Jack. "Are you putting my Sparrow in any danger?" I notice Genji's face turn red.

"No, sir, we are not. We have plenty of percotions put in place so that our new recruits, like Genji, stay safe." Jack replies.

"Good," Kazu says glancing over to the blushing Genji. "I swear, if you're put in any danger here-"

"M-Master!" Genji stammers out. Hanzo and I try not to laugh.

Jack clears his throat, "Maybe we should go to the others. I'm sure our guests would like to see the facility." Genji nods as Jack turns away from us. We begin to follow him through the building. We see some people here and there though there don't seem to be too many people around. I find that weird since this building is pretty big. We get to a larger room that has to be some sort of recreational room. There are a few TV's; one has the news on, the other is turned off though has gaming consoles near it. There's a pool table, some bookshelves, and plenty of seats. There are two people in here, both are talking to one another. Jack just sort of rolls his eyes and offers to continue the tour. Kazu says that he wants to see more of the facility while Hanzo and I say we want to stay here for a bit. Jack nods, quickly leaving with Genji and Kazu.

Hanzo and I look over to the other two that are in the room. One is wearing a grey beanie, the other a cowboy hat. I go over to the two of them. I glance up to the TV. The one in the beanie quickly notices me. "Who the hell are you." He asks flatly. He almost sounds uninterested.

"A friend of Genji Shimada. He brought his brother and I here to see the facility." I reply.

He laughs, "Wow, I can't believe Morrison allowed him to do that."

"What do you mean?"

"We don't exactly allow just anyone to come here." He gives me a look.

"Good thing I'm not anyone." I smile slightly.

He rolls his eyes, "Right."

The guy with the cowboy hat is laughing slightly before he says, "Well it's nice to meet you both. I'm Jesse McCree." He smiles warmly.

Before I can say anything Hanzo steps in. "It's very nice to meet you Jesse. I'm Hanzo Shimada," he says meeting Jesse's smile, "and this is my teacher, Ichiro." I wave. Jesse and Hanzo begin to talk more. The other guy gets off the couch so Hanzo can sit down. The guy looks at me then rolls his eyes again.

"Why don't we go somewhere else." He says as he grabs my arm. We walk out of the room and down a hall. We walk into a training room. I give him a confused look. He sits down on the floor, his back against a wall. I make my way over to him and sit as well. There's two other people in here that are actually training. "Names Reyes," the beanie guy says. He glances over to me, "I think that McCree is finally happy."

"With meeting Hanzo?" I ask. I'm probably right, but might as well continue the conversation.

Reyes nods, "Yeah. That ingrate has been moping around the past few days. It's good to see him smile again." We sit in silence for a little bit. We watch the other two people in the room, who Reyes identifies as Reinhardt and Torbjörn. Reyes says that Torbjörn's been working on some new turrets and that he usually has Reinhardt help him test it out.

I soon get bored, so I stand up and tell Reyes that I'll see him around. I leave the room and wonder the halls. I go past the rec room that Hanzo and Jesse were in. They're still there but have moved on to playing pool. I'm happy that Hanzo is enjoying himself. I let them be, soon wondering to the medical area of the base. I glance into the mostly empty rooms before I see two people talking. One of them spots me, quickly making her way over to me. "Excuse me, sir?" She says with a Swiss accent.

I glance up to her, "Yes ma'am?"

"Are you lost?" She asks. I mean, I suppose I am. Though I'm sure I could find my way out of here.

"No, no, I'm just exploring."

"Might I ask who brought you?"

"Ah, Genji Shimada."

Her face lights up, a grin forms on her face. "Oh, how wonderful! I suppose I forgot that Genji said something about bringing some guests. It's nice to meet you. I'm Doctor Angela Ziegler."

"It's nice to meet you Doctor Ziegler. I'm Ichiro." I say with a smile.

The other lady goes over to us. She extends a hand and I take it. "Captain Ana Amari." She says smiling slightly.

"It's nice to meet you Captain Amari." I say. She nods and we let go of each other's hands. Angela takes my arm and brings me to a room. I say bye to Ana as we leave.

"So Ichiro," Angela starts, "is your brother here?"

"Ah, yes? How do you know about him?" I ask.

She lowes her voice, "Genji said something about two dragons he knows. That he was bringing them as well as his brother Hanzo."

"Wow. He truly trusts you." I say smiling slightly.

"So you're one of the dragons? How fascinating. You look just like a human."

"Yes, I'm actually Hanzo's dragon. My brother Kazu is Genji's."

"This is amazing!" She makes me sit down and shuffles through some things in the room. Before I realize what's happening, she's looking at my blood in a vile. "If you don't mind, I've been working on some things and your blood might help me with my research." She quickly puts the blood away.

"W-What kind of research?" I ask, almost uneasy by her words.

"Promise not to tell anyone, but I've been working on bringing people back to life. Resurrecting people, in a way."

"Isnt that, ah, dangerous?"

"In a way, but I'm so close to perfecting it. I told Genji and he said that the dragons he knew would help. And I thank you for letting me use your blood."

I nod slightly, "No problem Doctor Ziegler." She escorts me out of the room and quickly closes the door behind me. I stand out in the hallway. Resurrecting people? I can only imagine what she could do with the power. I can only hope that she uses it for good and doesn't allow it to fall into the wrong hands.


	10. Chapter 10

I glance back to Doctor Ziegler's office. I can't believe that's what she wants to do. I quickly loose myself in thought, the sound of footsteps brings me back to here and now. I look down the hallway where I quickly see someone making my way towards me. I realize that I'm sitting on the ground, so I stand up. The guy sees me and stops. I look up to him, not sure what to do. My eyes widen a little. Is that guy a gorilla wearing glasses? I don't know what to say.

"Excuse me, did you come with Genji?" He says. Is this happening, a talking gorilla. Well, maybe I shouldn't be too shocked. I am a dragon after all.

"Ah, yes sir. I'm Ichiro." I manage to say.

The gorilla nods, "You're the older one, right? I meet your brother, Kazu was it, earlier. I'm Winston, it's nice to meet you Ichiro."

Ah, so Kazu ran into him. "It's nice to meet you too Winston." I smile slightly, "Were you looking for me? You seemed to be excited to see me..."

"Well actually, I was. Kazu and I were talking for a little bit and he said something about both of your abilities. I mean, I know that Genji has the ability to call upon a dragon, though I was unaware-"

I cut him off, "You were curious. I understand. Is there a place we can talk?"

"We can go to my lab, if that's alright with you."

I sigh, "That's fine, I... I just don't want to be here right now." He makes a confused face then nods. I follow him down the hall, leading me to his lab. It's mostly well kept, though I notice some empty peanut butter jars laying around. Winston brings me to a table where he asks me to sit down. I do and watch as he grabs a clipboard. As he picks the clipboard up, he asks if he can document our conversation. I say that it's fine and he takes a seat across from me. I do find it interesting that, with all the technology that we have access to, he's writing notes down. It makes me smile a little.

"So," he starts, "Ichiro, is it true that you're a dragon?"

"It is."

"That makes your brother a dragon as well-"

"Obviously."

He glances up to me. I can feel a slight glare coming from him. "Anyway, the Shimada brothers can both call upon you and your brother's power."

"Correct." This sort of interrogation goes on for a bit before he gets quiet.

"Ichiro?" He asks. "I know I've been asking you questions directed towards your relationship with the Shimada's but..." He takes off his glasses and looks me in the eyes. "What is your past? What have you been put through? If you don't mind me asking..."

"Me? Why would you want to know more about me?" I reply. "What about you?"

"I'll share if you do."

That reassures me a little. "Alright, fine..." I talk a breath. "I was the first to be born, my parents loved me. They loved me so much and eventually decided to have another child. Kazu was born next. I loved him, I still do. Though there was a point in our history where we hated each other..." I search my mind, "Kazu and I found a fondness of Japan, even though we were born within China. Eventually, when we were old enough, we went there. The humans in Japan learned of our presence and thus named us based on where we liked to hang out. Kazu became known as the dragon of the north, and I the dragon of the south. We enjoyed it, we were at peace with one another. Though it didn't last forever, good things never seem to. Kazu started to resent me." I stop. I don't want to continue, but I feel like I have to. "Then something happened... He attacked me... We fought each other... I-In the end I won, though I had to kill him to achieve victory..." Winston's eyes widen. "As soon as it was over, I realized what I had done... Years later, a human came to me, he called up to me saying _'Oh, Dragon Lord, why are you so distraught?'_ I replied by telling him that I had killed my brother... He then he said that I had inflicted wounds upon myself, that it was time to heal those wounds... He told me to walk the earth on two feet, to find value in humility... That that was the way to find peace..."

"So you did." Winston says.

I nod, "The human who was talking with me revealed himself as Kazu. He said that he was sorry for how he acted, and I in turn told him how sorry I was for my actions."

"Time passes, and that brings you here..."

"Now we've come to terms with that we have done. We've grown, we know better, and we know how to talk with one another." I smile slightly, though it doesn't last long. "So, Winston, what's your story?"

He sighs, "On the moon, there was a research facility called the Horizon Lunar Colony. The facility conducted research projects, one of wish was genetically enhancing gorilla's to test the effects of prolonged habitation in space. Fast forward a little, a doctor in the colony known as Doctor Harold Winston found that one of the gorilla's brains was developing faster than the others. He took that one in, raised him, gave him the love of humanity, the love of science..."

"A father figure towards you... I fear something happened."

"Yes, and unfortunately the other gorilla's didn't share the same love for humanity and science as myself and the other doctors. The other gorilla's planned an uprising where they took the base, making it their own. The scientists we-were killed through the process though I managed to escape. I made my own rocket which took me to earth. Upon landing, I was taken in by Overwatch. They helped fuel my love for humanity. They represent everything that I love, everything that Doctor Winston stood for."

"Is that one of the reasons why you took his name?"

"Partially..."

"It suits you," I smile slightly. He nods and we sit in silence for a little bit. I think of what he told me, of how much he must of been through. I'm sure he's thinking about my past as well. I come out of my thoughts to break the silence, "Winston?" I start, he looks up to me, "Thank you for sharing. I know that must of been hard to think back on. Though I'm glad you're here and I really am happy that you made me share." He smiles slightly. I shake his hand and he pulls me into a hug.

All he says is; "Thank you for listening Ichiro." He then lets go of me. I feel as if we both had gained a friend. Winston asks me to stay a little longer, to which I tell him that I'll stay as long as he wants. He seems like a really nice guy, and someone who was really willing to listen to me. I stay with him and we talk. I feel as if I've known him forever.

When I finally say goodbye to him, leaving him to explore some more, I feel as if I'm abandoning a friend. I hope that I will have time to see him again or that Genji will be willing to bring me back here.


	11. Chapter 11

I wander around the Overwatch base until I find the kitchen. I hear my stomach growl, which makes me groan. I glance around the kitchen before seeing, who I believe is, Reinhardt, making sandwiches. I smile slightly and make my way over to him. He notices me, quickly greeting me with a smile and friendly 'hello'. He asks if I'm hungry, for which I tell him that I am. He passes me some bread along with materials to make a sandwich.

Once we're done making and eating our sandwiches, I help Reinhardt put the materials away. "So, Ichiro, was it?" He starts, "Are you friends with Genji?"

I smile, "I am, he's the reason I'm here right now."

"Really? How exciting! Who all have you formally met?" He asks meeting my smile.

"Oh, um, I met Jack, Reyes, Jesse, Angela, Ana, and Winston. I saw you and Torbjörn training earlier."

"How nice! I can help show you around there's some more people that I'm sure you would like to meet."

"Alright."

Reinhardt brings me around the base, showing me around as we try to find some of the others. We end up in another training room, though it's set up like an obstacle course. Reinhardt smiles then calls for someone. I hear a whooshing noise just as someone appears in front of us. They have spiky brown hair and a huge grin.

"Lena, I want you to meet Ichiro. He's a friend of Genji." Reinhardt says.

Lena smiles, "Nice to meet you Luv." She excitedly shakes my hand. "Any friend of Genji is a friend of mine!" She grins the seems to blip off somewhere. We soon see her on the obstacle course.

"How can she do that?" I ask Reinhardt.

"The machine on her chest. Winston created it for her, it helps her stay in our time frame as well as allow her to move faster." He replies. I nod and watch her as she seamlessly blinks around the room. It's really impressive and it's such a cool thing to see.

A lady soon walks into the room. She has her hair pulled up into a bun. She has glasses and a blue tank top on. Reinhardt welcomes her warmly, she smiles and says hello back. She sees me and Reinhardt says that I came with Genji. "Oh, another friend from Japan, how nice," she smiles, "I'm Mei-Ling, please just call me Mei."

"It's nice to meet you Mei. I'm Ichiro," I smile back, "and actually I'm from China though moved to Japan when I was relatively young."

"Really? What part?"

"Kunming, my home was relatively close to the Stone Forest."

"I wonder how many dragons you've been able to see, I've heard that you can see them every now and again."

"Ah... n-not exactly... Where are you from?"

"Xi'an."

"I love Xi'an, it's so beautiful. My parents used to take me there when it was smaller. I used to love seeing the sights. That's where a lot of dragons liked to meet."

"Wait, Xi'an smaller? It's been the same size for a while. The older district is still intact but there are a lot of buildings there as well. It's been very modernized for the past century, if my history is correct." She rubs her chin a little. Reinhardt looks from Mei to myself. He was following the conversation though he looks confused.

"What is going on?" He asks politely. I assume that Mei and I must of started speaking in Chinese.

I laugh a little which makes Reinhardt even more confused. "We're just talking about home, Reinhardt. Nothing to worry about," I say. Reinhardt confusion fades and he smiles.

"I'll just leave you both to talk then. I should go talk with Torbjörn, I wanted to help him work on my armor." He leaves us. I look over to Mei who's looking me up and down.

"Who are you really?" She finally asks.

"What do you mean?"

"Your way of speaking, it's... it's different from what my parents taught me, yet it's similar. It's like-"

"An older form? That's because it is..." I sigh, deciding that I should probably tell her before someone else does or something. "Mei, do you believe in the stories of the dragons?"

"What does that have to do with-"

"Just answer the question please."

"When I was younger, now not so much."

"Hm... I see..." Maybe I shouldn't tell her. What's the worst that could happen? Lena blips over to Mei and I.

"What are you two standing around for?" She asks, quickly grabbing Mei's arm. "I'm gonna need to steal her away for a bit, sorry luv."

"It's fine."

Mei looks at me. "We'll talk later," she says before Lena practically drags her away. I watch them go before leaving myself. As I leave the room I see Kazu talking with Ana. I go over to them.

"Hello again Captain Amari. I see you've met my brother." I say smiling.

"Ah, now I see the resemblance." She says meeting my smile. Kazu gives me a look.

I just laugh a little. "It's really hard to miss." She nods and we get to talking. We make some jokes, some of which hurt Kazu's pride a little but I make it better. I tell Ana who all I've meet then remember that I haven't formally meet Torbjörn. I ask Ana where he would be and she points me in the right direction. I say my goodbyes to Ana and tell Kazu to not get into trouble. He simply shrugs the warning off. I leave the two of them and head to a workshop type area.

I enter a room that has assorted armor on the ground and weapons along the walls. I hear two voices, one that I recognize to be my German friend and the other a Swedish man. I follow the voices, quickly running into the two bearded men. Reinhardt sees me then points me out to Torbjörn. "I'm glad you came Ichiro. I was just telling Torbjörn about you." Reinhardt says.

"I hope you were saying good things," I reply smiling as I sit next to the two.

"Oh of course mein friend! What else would I of told him?" I shrug, Reinhardt looks at Torbjörn nodding.

"Oh, um, hello Ichiro, was it? It's nice to meet you. When Rein here was telling me about you I thought of something that might suit you." Torbjörn says as he stands up and makes his way to a wall of weapons. He pulls a weapon off the wall then makes his way back to me. He hands it to me, "I believe that this will suit you well." I look down to the weapon, it's a bow. I look it over, it's one of those new compound bows but it looks and feels handmade. I notice some more traditional engravings on it then notice a word or two in Japanese. I look up to Torbjörn.

"H-How could you possibly of known?" I ask, completely awestruck.

"Just leave this to an expert." He smiles.

I chuckle, "Thank you Torbjörn."

"It's not a problem. Now, why don't we go test it out!" We make our way to the door. Torbjörn grabs a quiver with arrows but I tell him that it won't be necessary. He gives me a weird look but I tell him to trust me. He nods slightly before putting the quiver down. Reinhardt just laughs saying that I'm just full of surprises. I'm so happy to of come to make more friends, I hope Kazu is having as much fun as I am.


	12. Chapter 12

Once we get to a training room, I test out the bow and its amazing. Overwatch members that pass by stop and watch me. Everyone's in awe, amazed that I can just create arrows out of thin air. This is my weapon of choice, so I gotta be able to do cool things like this with it. Torbjörn was truly amazed at my abilities. We started talking and I ended up telling all in the room that I was a dragon. Of course some were skeptical, even after watching me. I wanted to give them more proof, though ended up deciding that I shouldn't and just let it be. Those who believe me will believe me.

Hours pass by before Genji gets Hanzo, Kazu, and I together. He tells us that we should go before it gets too late. Kazu asks if we could stay, which Genji answers no to. Then I ask him if we could come back, which Genji said that we would see. The ride home was quiet, though Kazu tried to break the silence several times. Each time was unsuccessful and it became awkward every time. When we were close to home, Kazu made one final attempt, he said something about going to see shrines tomorrow. That seemed to peak both brothers interest. I basically glared at Kazu when he brought it up, though he ignored me. He said that we should go early so we can see a few of them in the other regions of Japan. By the time we got to Hanamura, both Hanzo and Genji were excited for Kazu's little field trip.

We get back to Shimada Castle late, Kazu and I say out goodbye's to the brothers before going home. On the way back I decide to confront Kazu about the trip tomorrow. "Haven't the boys already seen the shrines?" I ask, "Why do we need to bring them?"

"They have, but I have other plans." He replies with a huge smile on his face.

"Meaning?"

"I wanted to introduce them to the gods. I think it would be good for them." I instantly stop walking. Kazu turns to me, "Come on Ichiro, wouldn't be nice to see them again?" I stay quiet, that's one thing that I didn't want to do. People walk past us, some bump into Kazu and I as we just stand there. It's almost like we're just an obstacle to them. Kazu sighs, "Can we just go home? It's getting cold." I nod slightly but don't move. Kazu rolls his eyes before grabbing my arm. He practically drags me home. When he opens the front door, he pushes me towards the couch. "I'll make some tea," He tells me. I just sit on the couch. I'm quiet the rest of the night and end up sleeping on the couch.

Kazu wakes me up in the morning. He has a change of clothes for me. I glance up to him and he tells me to quickly shower and get changed. Once I finish we head out to get the Shimada's. Both of them are really excited. Kazu says that we'll be flying them to each shrine so we can try to see a few of them across the country. Kazu takes Genji's hands, soon taking him to the sky. Genji's laughing, clearly enjoying the experience. I look over to Hanzo, Hanzo extends a hand to me. I take it, following Kazu's lead. Kazu leads us out towards the Kanto region. I suppose Kazu wanted to bring them to shrines there.

I notice that Kazu starts flying closer to the mountains. "I have a bad feeling about this..." I say.

Hanzo looks up to me, he must feel my concern. "What's so bad?" He asks.

"We're flying too close to the mountains."

"What's so bad about that?"

I see something fly up, my eyes widen, "Kazu!" I yell but he doesn't seem to be able to hear me. This isn't good. I fly to the ground and drop Hanzo off. I tell him to stay put, he nods then sits down. I fly back up, instantly transforming. I roar, making the thing that flew up at us, Ten-Gu, and Kazu look at me. Kazu notices Ten-Gu then quickly makes his way to my side. "How did you not notice him." I say to Kazu, noticing his utter panic.

"I-I guess I zoned out." Kazu replies.

"Don't let it happen again."

Kazu takes Genji down to the ground and stands with the boys. The boys watch me in awe. Ten-Gu simply flies to me. A huge grin is on his face. "Well, well, well. I can't believe what I'm seeing." He says, his grin only growing. "The grand Dragon of the South making an appearance in my neck of the woods. I feel so 'honored'. I would ask what brings you here, but that would be rude. No one's seen you in centuries. Why return now." He starts to laugh, "Did you finally wise up? Have you come to confront the others? Hm, maybe you should be in China for that to happen."

"All I want is safe passage through."

"Oh? Is that all? Do you really think that I would just let you pass without harassing you first? Now, now, my dear dragon, you are something rare. I truly hope the others don't catch wind of you being here." He laughs some more. "See what I did there?"

"The others won't know."

"On the contrary. You haven't shown your face in centuries, do you really think that I wouldn't tell? This is something that I positively can't keep to myself. After all, you are the reason for so many of the gods problems. You had nearly destroyed everything and the gods have still been angry with you."

Of course they're still mad, Japan was basically in ruins. That was centuries ago, they had their chance to do something about it years after it happened. "Why did they not take action sooner."

"How should I know? A lot of their shrines were in ruins or in bad condition. Maybe they were all trapped in Takamagahara and couldn't take immediate action. Anyways, I would watch yourself dragon. They probably know you're alive and well, so they'll be looking for you. Let's hope your friends stick up for you like they have in the past." With that he leaves me. Great, not only did I not want to do this, I now have a better reason for not wanting to see the shrines. As I go down to the boys and Kazu, I become human again.

"What did he say?" Kazu asks.

I shake my head then smile, "Don't worry about it. Let's just get to our first shrine." I might as well act like I want to go, I don't want to ruin the fun. That doesn't change the fact that I don't want to go. Maybe I'll just stay away from the shrines, let Kazu bring them there while I look for a place for lunch. We soon take to the skies. I feel uncertain, I don't know what I'm going to do. Kazu and I both secluded ourselves, kept away from the gods. I feel like we're making a mistake by going 'shrine hopping'. I just hope that Ten-Gu isn't right, and if he is, I hope that I still have some friends.


	13. Chapter 13

We visit a few shrines, I mostly refuse to step foot on the premises then they come back to me saying that the god wasn't there at all. I find that weird but don't say anything. We manage to see more shrines than intended. It's about mid afternoon, we've eaten lunch in Tokyo, now Kazu's attempting to figure out who would be around. He suggests some temples then immediately shuts his own ideas down. "Why don't we just see one of our temples," I quietly say, smiling slightly at my own sarcasm.

"I know! We should go see a dragon temple!" Kazu says, "There has to be someone there." He looks at Genji with a grin.

Genji is nodding, "Wouldn't want the trip to be a waste, master."

"Precisely. So it's settled then, and I know exactly the temple to go to." Kazu takes Genji's hand. I facepalm, I can't believe him.

Hanzo glances over to me, "Ichiro-san are you alright?"

"Yes, yes, I'm fine Hanzo, just," I sigh, "frustrated. I wasn't too thrilled about the shrines, now we're going to the last place I'd ever be seen."

"Then don't go."

"I don't want you to miss out... I'll do it for you."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

Hanzo nods then extends his hand. I take it and smile slightly, maybe this won't be so bad. We follow Kazu and Genji to the temple. I see Kazu and Genji laughing about something, I roll my eyes. Hanzo asks what temple we're going to. I shrug, saying that I'm not sure yet.

We arrive at the Ryōan-ji temple, or the Dragon Peace Temple. I remember coming here when I was younger. Many dragons would gather here to relax or talk with one another. I remember bringing Kazu here a few times. He probably remembers all the good time he had here, making this one the one he wanted to come to.

The temple itself hasn't changed much. The paint is brighter and it looks like it's in a better condition than it was. The city around it has mostly left it alone, so it looks at traditional as possible. Kazu tells the boys some history of it, or what he remembers me telling him about it. I almost hope none of the others are here, I can only imagine what they would do to me.

As we get to the stairs leading up to the temple, I stop. I stand on the first step of the stairs, contemplating what could happen to me. Hanzo stops a few steps above me, quickly turning to me. He goes back to me and takes my hands, "Master..." he says, concerned for me. He must feel my fear because he doesn't call me Master unless he knows that I'm afraid. I look up into his brown eyes. I sigh then smile, trying to wash away my own fears. I tell Hanzo that I'm alright, I can tell he's a little skeptical. I regain my composure and we walk up into the temple.

The room is large with some kotatsu tables off to the sides. One of the tables has a teapot along with cups next to it. Was someone expecting us? The temple seems relatively empty, strange considering this is also a Buddhist temple. There should be at least a few monks tending to the grounds but there's not. I glance over to Kazu and Genji, they're making their way to a kotatsu table. I look at Hanzo who's moving towards some of the Buddhist statues, leaving me alone. Great.

Kazu and Genji sit down, continuing to talk. Genji asks questions about the others, Kazu answers them the best he can. Hanzo kneels down and meditates. I just stand in the middle of the room, thinking, hopping. I become lost in thought, I unconsciously sit down and close my eyes. In the past I've been able to sense other dragons around me. I hope that's not a skill that I've lost.

All around me is darkness. An almost harsh green light appears, Kazu. He's still sitting. Extending my senses I can feel others, humans. A light blue aura, Hanzo, and a light green aura, Genji. I send others, light orange, warm yellow, pastel pink. I assume those are the monks outside, probably tending to the zen garden in the back. I feel like there's someone I'm not seeing, someone important, someone close.

I hear a sword unsheathing behind me. A harsh purple light appears behind me. My eyes instantly open, as I jump to my feet. When I turn a sword is instantly at my throat. I sense Kazu and the boys get up.

"What are you doing here, _Kai Ryu_." The man says. He has bright purple hair. I recognize him.

"Visiting. Is there anything wrong with that." I reply without hesitation.

He laughs, bringing the sword away from my throat. "Of course not, but after all this time?" He sheathes the sword, "I truly wasn't expecting you here."

"The enemy strikes when you least expect it, right?" I grin.

"Of course, of course." He glances over to Kazu, then the boys. "Ah, _Ruo-Jian_ , I had a feeling you weren't really dead. I'm honestly glad that you're still around, I wouldn't want your brother traveling on his own."

"I-I wouldn't dream of that," Kazu replies, he sounds unsure of what he said. Does he not remember who this is?

"If you don't mind me asking, sir," Genji says, "But, um, who are you?"

"I'm a friend of _Kai_ 's, Liang Qin," He smiles, moving some of his purple hair out of his face.

"It's nice to meet you, Liang-sama. I'm Genji Shimada and this is my brother Hanzo," Genji motions to Hanzo as he says his name.

"Your boys _Kai_?" Liang asks.

"In a way," I mess with my hair, "They're good kids."

"I can tell. Hanzo yours specifically?"

"Is it really that easy to tell?"

Liang laughs a little. He puts an arm around me, pulling me into a tight hug, "I'm glad you're alright, _Kai_." I smile, it's been forever since I've seen him.

"This is great and all but why is he calling you ' _Kai_ ', Ichiro-san?" Hanzo speaks up. Liang lets go of me, we both look at Hanzo.

"I'm calling him that because that's his name." Liang answers, then looks at me. "Ichiro, really? That's what you go by now?"

"I-I wanted to forget my past..." I tell him with less confidence.

"You wanted to forget us? All the time we've spent together, what we fought for?"

"It's not like that, Liang. It's all that happened in China. I could never forget about you."

Liang nods slightly, staying quiet now. I feel like he's angry at me. Great, just what I needed, the one person besides Kazu that I care about is angry with me. Why couldn't Hanzo keep his mouth shut.


	14. Chapter 14

Liang brings us to the kotatsu that has the teapot with cups on it. He pours us all a cup. "So you just wanted to show the boys the temple, right?" Liang asks in a monotone voice. He must be angry at me because he never talks like that.

"If that's alright with you," Kazu says, "Maybe we can get one of the monks to show us around so that you and Ichiro can catch up." He smiles slightly.

"Sure, sure, that sounds fine." Liang replies. We drink our tea, the boys and Kazu finish their cups faster than Liang and I. Liang tells them that the monks are in the rock garden. Kazu nods, soon leaving with our boys.

I look at Liang, "I-I'm sorry for what I said, about forgetting my past. I never intended to imply-"

"That you forgot about me? After everything we've been though, _Kai_ , you want to forget all about me? About us?" He says, clearly hurt.

"It's not like that."

"Well clearly it is."

I sigh, "Liang, just listen to me. Please."

"Fine..."

"Thank you. Now, as I was saying, I never wanted to forget you and I never have. Liang, you mean so much to me, how could I forget you? After what I did to K- _Ruo-jian_ ,I was depressed. I regretted what I did."

"You went into hiding."

"No. I didn't. Not immediately after. When he came back as a human, that was when we went into hiding. We meet Haruta Shimada, we became friends with him and his brother. They found out who we really were. We ended up teaching them our ways and-"

"They tapped into your power. I figured as much. That's why you both are with those boys now. Because the clan honors you both. I know how that works, I have a clan of my own. Just tell me the real reason you changed your names."

"Haruta and Gansa gave us those names. They believed that those names fit us, considering that we never told them our real names."

"You both were renamed by two humans?"

"Yes."

"You never told them- Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously. We told them that we didn't have names. They found it strange, though they named us anyway."

"I find that strange and hard to believe."

"What do you want from me? The names we have now reflect what we are now, Japanese dragons."

"Yeah, Japanese dragons from China," Liang laughs.

"Still," I sigh, "What have you been up to."

"Living life. The clan that I watch over have sorta taken over the temple. So I sorta live here now. On top of all that, I actually haven't seen anyone else."

"Meaning?"

"The other dragons that were with us, they're all gone. Or maybe in hiding. I haven't seen anyone since you and _Ruo-jian_ last fought. I mean, the fight between you two was devastating. So much was in ruins, then suddenly everyone disappeared."

"Strange, I would've expected them to have come back or something by now. They can't be rebuilding, can they? I mean, it happened so long ago-"

"You forget the part where you two basically devastated the land. It was hard for everyone. They had to tend to their wounded, their dead, hell even their own pride. They had to repair everything, _Kai._ It was hard for everyone."

"Especially them-"

"Of course!"

"I didn't realize-"

"You never stopped to think how it would affect everyone, neither of you did. You two fought until one of you was dead. There was so much death, damage, destruction. _Kai_ , there are still some places that are recovering. If not physically, then mentally, many gods refuse to set foot on earth out of fear. They became afraid of us-"

"Stop it Liang!" I interrupt him. He looks up to me, quickly realizing that I'm crying. I'm trying to stop, but he's not wrong. What we did, hell what we did before, was awful. Liang moves over to me but I stop him. I hate to say that I forgot what I did, I haven't. I just been refusing to remember it. I glance up to Liang, I can tell he regrets what he said, but I don't blame him. We both know that I'm not a crier, then again he brought up some things that I truly didn't want to remember.

" _Kai_..." He starts before sighing, "I-I didn't mean to make you cry... I just-" he shakes his head, "I'm sorry." He moves back to the other side of the table then glances down to his tea. I sit there quietly, refusing to think of the past while thinking of it at the same time. We both sit there quietly before he starts up again, " _Kai_ , I think we should at least talk about it..."

"So I can throw myself a pity party?" I look him in the eyes.

"But you're so good at doing it-"

"And hate doing it at the same time."

Liang sighs, "Look, I didn't mean to bring it up and I know you didn't mean what you said earlier. Why don't we just think of the good things we have."

"Like?"

"For starters, we have some nice tea," he chuckles a little.

I crack a smile, "We're in a peaceful place, in a relatively peaceful time."

"True, we have our clans."

"We have each other..." When I said that, Liang almost choked on his tea. He immediately looked up to me. My nose must still have been red from when I was crying, though it had to of started to blend in with what the rest of my face was doing. Liang put his teacup down before moving towards me again. I feel my whole face getting warmer, did I really just say that.

"I guess you did miss us," Liang says in a quieter tone. I only nod slightly in reply. Liang takes my hand then makes me look at him. Is he going to- Wait is that-

"Master! I sensed-" Hanzo says out of breath before stopping in his tracks.


	15. Chapter 15

Liang looks up to Hanzo, his face instantly turning red. I look over to Hanzo with conflicting emotions. That almost happened and I don't know how I feel anymore. Hanzo apologizes before running out of the room. I don't blame him, I would of too. As I watch Liang sit back down, I think of what we used to be. Is he suddenly trying to pick up where we left off?

I still can't believe that Hanzo ran all the way to me to check on me. Then Liang more or less scared him off. I feel awful making him worry, then again I didn't expect him to run all the way to me. "You know they don't end up as happy brothers..." Liang says breaking the silence and my train of thought. I look up to him giving him a confused look. "I mean, if history repeats itself, I don't think your little Shimada's will stay 'besties.'"

"Why the sudden change of mood."

"Why did your student abandon both his and your brother. He obviously enjoys your company more. Even when I asked them to leave us, he gave a consenting look over to you. On top of all that I feel like there's something you're not telling me."

I hate that Liang changed the subject, but he is right, which makes me feel worse. If something does happen between the two, it'll be my fault. "You're right, as always."

"Then elaborate, _Kai_ , tell me why I see pain in Hanzo's future."

And there it is, what I was almost waiting for. Liang has always been able to tell what a humans future is, he's predicted the outcome of some human events just by glancing over some humans. I refuse to make eye contact with him, "You see pain because of his clan. His father, along with the clan elders, has asked Hanzo to 'fix his wayward brother'-"

"He was told to kill him. Though Genji, was it, isn't dead."

"Correct, because Hanzo didn't want anything bad to happen. Hanzo hated what his clan asked him to do-"

"He'll end up doing something about it. He's a good kid and I can tell he doesn't want to upset his clan-"

"I'll make sure he doesn't-"

"Doesn't kill him? _Kai_ , history repeats itself no matter what. Both of us know this-"

"I don't care!" I yell, Liang is suppressed by my outburst. "I won't idely sit by as my student throws his life away! I refuse to let him make the same mistakes that I did." Liang moves over to me, quickly wrapping me in a hug.

"I know you won't," he says quietly, "You were never the one to accept fate as it is. You should know that not all my predictions are true. But maybe he's feeling pain b-because of you..." My eyes widen at that last part. Liang stops hugging me though keeps his hands around my waist. "I don't want you to get hurt because some human doesn't agree with you. If he is to kill his brother, it'll be his own choice. And it will be something that even you can't stop." He moves a hand to my face and wipes some tears away. I hate how right he can be. But am I really hurting Hanzo like that?

I lean forward, onto Liang, closing my eyes as I do so. I reach out, trying to sense where Hanzo is. Liangs purple aura appears in front of me. I sense Genji and Kazu's auras further away, they're with one of the monks. Hanzo is not with them. I try to find my students warm blue aura, though find it difficult to see him. How? He couldn't of just left, well he could have but why would he? I keep searching for it.

I feel a presence behind me but can't figure out who it is. I open my eyes and turn to see that Hanzo is kneeling behind me. I turn my attention away from Liang, I almost feel the pouting face that he's making. His blue aura isn't warm as it normally is. It's harsh, unwelcoming. I reach out and put a hand on his shoulder. We make eye contact before he looks away.

"Did you mean it, master?" He asks quietly. "Will you really do what you can to save me from myself...?"

"Of course Hanzo," I quietly reply, smiling slightly. "I don't want to see you suffer." The entire mood of the room changes. It feels almost lighter now, which is a good thing. "So," I say, "you heard everything, right?"

"Just about... I'm sorry for eavesdropping but I was worried..."

"It's fine, Hanzo." He nods.

"You know," Liang starts, "I'm still amazed on how soft you've become, _Kai_ , but that also means that you've finally grown up." That means a lot coming from him. I turn back to the table, Liang still sits across from me. Hanzo joins us, sitting to the left of me.

Kazu and Genji show up after a while. Kazu says that they had a good time. I mention something about leaving, Genji says that they're ready when we are. I look over to Liang and see that he's sad. I tell him that we'll be able to meet up more often. He seems to get happier when I say that.

We get back to Shimada castle late. We took our time getting home and ended up going out to eat. The guards say that the boy's parents have been worried. When we walk into the main area, we see the boy's parents waiting for us. Their father had been pacing while their mother pours some tea. Their mother explains that she was worried until she was told that Kazu and I took the boys out. She said that when their father learned that we took the boys out it made him increasingly worried. Their father grabs both Kazu and I's arm before pulling us away from the others. Their mother tells the boys to leave us, she escorts them out.

Kazu glances over to me while I keep my eyes trained on their father. "What were you two thinking?!" He yells through gritted teeth. I haven't seen him this angry in a while.

"We though that we would treat the boys to a well deserved vacation." I say calmly.

"They have responsibilities here, responsibilities that they could not perform since they have been gone all day!"

"How unfortunate."

He lets go of Kazu's arm, "You have no idea how much money was lost because my eldest, your student, was not here." His grip on my arm tightens and I can almost feel Kazu's worry.

"Well that isn't my problem, now is it."

"You've gotten on my last nerve Ichiro. I will not have my son skipping-"

"'Skipping what he's meant to do,'" I say in a mocking tone, "because 'he has to learn what must be done in order to take over as head of the Shimada clan', blah blah blah. I've heard it a million times before-"

He slaps me across my face. I stumble back, though his grip on my arm keeps me in place. I know that Kazu's starting to panic. "I will not tolerate such behavior from you any longer." I raise my free hand to my face. I feel blood and am surprised by how much force he put into that slap. I straighten my stance, making eye contact with him once again.

"So, what will you do, Sojiro Jitsumo Shimada." My eyes narrow a little. I can see Kazu panicking out the corner of my eye.

"I want you to leave. I never want you to see my son _ever_ again." He pushes me back, this time letting go of me so that I almost fall to the ground. I finally wipe the blood from my face. Kazu quickly goes to me, telling me that I should leave.

" _You're_ taking _his_ side," I quietly hiss to Kazu. He gives me a look. " _Fine_." I say before making my way to the exit. Kazu turns to the boy's father, frantically apologizing to him.

Meanwhile I'm left to walk home by myself.


	16. Chapter 16

It's been a few weeks since I've actually seen Hanzo. Their father changed the boy's phone numbers so I can't call or text him. He's also set some strict rules on both brothers. Kazu still gets to see them while I'm left by myself at home. I often get Kazu to relay notes to Hanzo. Though recently I haven't been able to get anything from him considering he hasn't been able to relay any notes back to me. I assume that his father found out and now I'm back to square one.

I've begun to pace to get my mind off things but I feel that's making it worse. Liang keeps calling me and I keep ignoring him. I love him but I'm too worried about Hanzo to speak with Liang. On top of everything Kazu's started to get home later and later and it's really starting to bother me. Being who I am, I only think of the worst that could happen.

Kazu comes home late one night. I had made dinner a while a go and left a plate out for him. Kazu goes to the kitchen completely ignoring me, mostly because I'm pacing. Kazu finds it frustrating sometimes when he sees that it's all I'm doing. "Can you please stop doing that," Kazu asks, "it's really starting to bother me."

I stop for a split second, almost glaring at Kazu before I start to pace again. "It helps me think-"

"About what? What you should of done?"

"Oh, because you totally had us covered-"

"Ichiro, that was almost a month ago. Get over it-"

"How? Because of you had to be separated from Hanzo-"

"But that's-"

"It's not different, Kazu."

He sighs, "Fine. Be that way." He takes his dinner and goes to his room. He hesitates a second at the door before deciding against slamming it. I sigh, great. I put on my shoes and grab a coat. I have to do something.

I go outside the apartment, quickly taking to the air. I swiftly fly to Shimada castle, making sure that the guards don't see me. I go towards the temple. I see Hanzo sitting in the middle of the room, he's out of breath. His father is pacing in front of him, almost yelling at him, explaining how he could do better. Hanzo is nodding every now and again, though I can tell he's more focused on catching his breath. I frown a little, though quickly notice another person. They're standing by the stairs, right under the mural of Kazu and I. He's focused on Hanzo's father. He feels familiar.

"Sojiro." He finally says. His voice comes off cold and harsh. "I sense a visitor." He motions over to where I am. My eyes widen, I thought I was doing a good job of masking myself but obviously I wasn't. Both Hanzo and his father look up to where I am. I can see Hanzo start to smile, while his father just glares at me.

"Hisao, handle this please." The father finally says before going to Hanzo, quickly telling him to go to his room. Hisao, on the other hand, seems to teleport in front of me. I stumble back, instantly terrified, I've never seen anyone do this before.

"Pathetic dragon," he says as he grabs me. I struggle in his grip, panicking, helpless, unable to think strait. "You shouldn't of come back. You should've just listened to Sojiro." He throws me outside. I hit the ground hard, skidding a little and creating a small ditch around me. I look back to where he was but he's not there. I get to my feet, looking around. I finally sense him, he's behind me. I turn only to be kicked in the chest, which sends me flying into the building. I cough up a little blood.

"Worthless. You can't even put up a good fight," he says teleporting to me, grabbing me by the throat. He shoves me against the wall, "I expected more from the great Dragon of the South Wind. The dragon that started a rebellion, the dragon that killed his own brother." His grip on my throats tightens, he only laughs. This is it. I'm going to die right here, by someone that I can't fully recognize. I close my eyes, trying to focus on not dying.

Suddenly the pressure on my neck goes away. I fall to the ground, gasping for air. I feel someone help me stand up. I glance over to see that Liang is here. He tells me that everything is going to be alright. I assume Liang was the one that saved me, though I feel like he's not the only one here to help. Arrows start flying to where I can only assume Hisao is. When I look to where they're coming from, I see Hanzo confidently firing a barrage of arrows upon Hisao. "I-I know who you are now." I manage to say. "H-Han Riu..." I say in a lower tone before everything goes black.

When I wake up, I'm back home. I glance over to see Liang, who's asleep in a chair. I sit up a little, though feel a burning sensation in my chest and quickly start coughing. Liang hears my struggles and wakes up. " _Kai_!" He practically yells as I fall back. Liang stands up and goes to my side. He adjusts my pillows, "Take it easy, _Kai_." He smiles slightly, pulling blankets over me. "When Hanzo called, I feared the worst. I thought you were going to die." He sits on the bed, looking away from me.

"I-I thought I was too..." I say quietly trying not to cough. "The dragon that-"

"That was a dragon?!"

"Yes... Han Riu-"

"The one cursed to- Why is here here now?!"

"I-I don't know..." but I think I can figure something out. I'm afraid for what he'll do to the Shimada clan. I know that Hanzo is more wary of Han's presence. I'm almost positive that he'll mention something about it to Genji especially. He'll probably bring it to his father as well, though his father probably won't care. I just want to be there for Hanzo, like I was. If I was never 'kicked out' than I would of done something sooner.

Then again, maybe Han's been involved longer than I thought. He has the ability to blend within his surroundings and I've heard stories of him. He's been able it mimic the appearance of other dragons. But what does he want with the Shimada's? I feel Liang put a hand on me. "Are you alright? You're spacing out."

"I-I'm fine Liang." I quietly reply. If Han Riu is with the Shimada clan, what's to stop him from- "I have to go!" I attempt to yell. I push Liang off of me and attempt to get out of bed. My head instantly hurts and I end up falling out of bed. I start coughing, which makes Liang panic a little. Liang helps me stand up, helping me back to bed. "L-Let me go, I-I need to get to Shimada castle."

"You're in no condition-"

"This is life or death, Liang!"

He hesitates for a second, "Meaning?"

"That Genji is going to die soon."


	17. Chapter 17

Liang helps me out of my room. Kazu is in the kitchen making something, though I can't see what. Liang sets me down on the couch, quickly helping me put my shoes on. "What's going on?" Kazu asks from the kitchen.

"We have a... situation." Liang replies.

"Situation? What kind of situation." Kazu asks as Liang helps me to stand. "Liang, you know Ichiro is in no condition to go out. He almost-"

"But he didn't and we need to go handle something." Liang cuts Kazu off. He grabs keys to the apartment. Liang leads me outside, quickly locking the front door. He helps me to the street and all the way to Shimada Castle.

We stand by the entrance. "So, plans?" Liang asks, breaking my concentration a little.

"W-we s-should..." I start to reply before Liang cuts me off.

"You don't have a plan do you."

"I-I don't have a well thought out one..."

"Come on, think _Kai_ , where's my victorious dragon?"

I nod slightly, "I-I have an idea..."

Liang flies us over to the main area. We see Hanzo and Genji training. Each of them look tired and about ready to stop. "Are you sure...?" Liang whispers to me.

I nod, "I-I'm sure. We just have to get to-" I stop instantly seeing him. Han Riu. He's approaching the brothers but something's different, I can sense it.

"Hey, why does he look like you?" Liang whispers, clear confusion in his voice.

"What are you talking about?"

"He looks like you!" Liang whisper-yells.

I look back to where Han was then instantly rub my eyes. He does look like me. He has my blue hair, the hairstyle is correct too.

"Hanzo," he says, "your stance was a little off." His voice sounds just like mine. Hanzo nods, does he believe that Han is me? Hanzo and Genji run an exercise again. Genji can't seem to keep up with it, Hanzo completely ignores it. Can he see that his brother is having trouble? I want to call out to him but how would I explain this to him?

Han paces behind the boys as they fight. I start to sense something dark coming from him. I ask Liang to set us down outside. He nods and puts us somewhere out of sight. I manage to sit down, with a little bit of Liang's help. I close my eyes. I want to get a better look at what's going on in there and this is the only way I know how.

I see Liang's harsh purple aura beside me. I extend my reach a little, quickly finding Hanzo's light blue aura along with Genji's light green aura. Where's Han Riu's aura? I search in vein trying to find it. There's no way he could just disappear before me. I feel Liang put a hand on my shoulder. "I-I can't find him..." I whisper to Liang.

"M-maybe because you're looking to far..." Liang says, panicked. I open my eyes to see Han in front of us. Liang helps me to my feet.

"Such a worthless dragon to come back after I clearly beat you." Han says moving closer to me. "Truly pathetic. You come back to try in vein to change the course of history. Why do you try so hard South Wind?" Han takes one more step closer. We're face to face and, go figure, he's taller than me. He grabs my face, forcing me to look him in the eyes. "Answer me."

"I-I try because I care." I manage to get out. Now is when I can truly see his aura, and it's just as harsh as his voice. He has several colors coming off of him, all harsh, violent even.

"You have no reason to care. They were destined for this before you intervened. Now you will be blamed for the death of the younger Shimada." He lets go of me face. Changing the mood, he turns his attention to Liang. I sense fear coming off of him but he keeps his exterior calm and collected. "Now, why must the dragon of the South Sea come to help out his Wind? Hm, maybe I can answer that question." He pushes me away from Liang. I stumble to the ground. "Look at you now, babysitting for a murderer. How can you life with your actions?" He asks Liang. I sense Liang's emotions. I understand that he never had to help me with some things, but he did. All I can do is be grateful.

I focus on myself, managing to get up and give Liang a glance before attempting to run to where Hanzo and Genji are. I wasn't expecting to end up in such bad condition because of the fight with Han, but I am. I get inside and see the boys, who are now fighting. Hanzo's light, warm, aura has changed. It feels harsh. I see that Genji is struggling to keep up with his older sibling. This isn't good. I call out to Hanzo a few times, though it does no good. "Genji!" I finally yell, "M-Make your way to me!" Genji turns his attention towards me, quickly making the decision to go to me. I grab his arm, "G-Get Kazu." I tell him before pushing him towards the door. I want him out of here.

"What about Hanzo?" He asks a little out of breath.

"I'll handle him." I reply, a little quieter. Genji nods then makes his way out of the room as fast as he can. I shift my position, making it more defensive. Hanzo clearly isn't acting like himself and I just have to keep him occupied until Kazu or Liang save me.

Hanzo runs towards me. I try to avoid most of his attacks, though some of them make me loose balance. I attempt to hit his pressure points to get him to stop but it doesn't seem to work, Hanzo keeps attacking me. I have to do something to get him to stop, because he clearly isn't acting like himself.

I somehow manage to push Hanzo away from me, then instantly transform. Hanzo only started to attack me in my dragon form. I grab him, picking him up by his shirt. He flails his arms and legs since he's not on the ground anymore. I sigh, soon sensing Kazu and Genji. I glance over to the two of them. Genji's hiding behind Kazu, Kazu smiles slightly. He seems relieved that I was able to handle the situation. I look back to Hanzo. He's still flailing. Something has to of changed him.

His light blue aura isn't just light blue anymore. I start to see some black. My eyes widen a little, Han Riu did something. I was almost too late. Genji could have died tonight. Wait, Han Riu is still within the compound. I sense him, but I don't know where is he. I tell Kazu to be on the defensive. I try to focus a little more, now I'm unable to find Liang. This night just keeps getting worse.

A light appears in front of me, blinding me. I stop Hanzo, though sense someone catch him. When I'm able to see again, Hanzo is sitting on the ground and a figure is standing in front of me. "I will admit, this is impressive, South Wind," Han Riu says, "but it won't be enough." Han Riu grabs one of my horns, quickly pulling my head to the ground. I panic and transform back to my human self. I flip over and kick Han, trying to break away from him.

Han takes a step back. I get to my feet and take to the sky. All I have to do is keep my distance. I summon a bow and pull back the string. Han scans the room before looking up to where I am.

 _"Don't miss, Kai."_

" _ **Watashi no teki o unchinomesu!**_ "


	18. Chapter 18

Blue dragons erupt from my bow. I guide my attack towards Han, making sure that if he moves then my attack will still hit him. All I want is him to be injured if not dead. He has messed with my clan long enough and I will stand for this no longer.

Han Riu is consumed by my force, I just feel it. After the attack, I fall to the ground. My vision gets blurry and I have to fight to stay conscious. I know I exerted too much, but I feel like I didn't have another option. Kazu immediately runs to me. I can mostly tell because of his panic, the green hair also helps.

Kazu glances back to Hanzo and Genji. "Make sure Hanzo is alright, Genji." Kazu says before turning his attention back to me. "Are you alright brother?"

"I-I'm fine," I quietly reply, "Do you know where Liang is..."

"I have no idea, I'm sorry." Kazu glances around again. I assume he keeps his eyes on Genji. "Is Hanzo alright?" Kazu asks him.

"Yes master," Genji replies from across the room. Good, they're both alright. Maybe we could just- Wait, there's no possible way.

"Genji look out," I attempt to yell but it's not very loud. Kazu's eyes widen, he instantly gets up and runs towards Genji and Hanzo. There's no possible way that _he_ could still be alive. I hear some fighting before someone screams in agony. I rub my eyes, trying in vain to see. Though my attempt doesn't work because all I can see are blurs. I lay on the floor and close my eyes. I see auras pop up. "Genji..." I whisper, "I'm sorry..."

I ended up passing out due to overall exhaustion. When I wake up, Hanzo's sitting next to me. "W-Where are they...?" I ask Hanzo in a soft tone. Hanzo glances over to me, though stays mostly silent. "H-Hanzo-"

"Genji died. Kazu took his body and left. And I have no idea where Liang is. Is that what you wanted to hear." Hanzo says harshly. I sit up a little then place a hand on his shoulder.

"Hanzo..." I quietly say before I pull him into a hug.

"Ichiro... I-I killed him..." Hanzo says quietly. I can tell that he's crying a little. "I-I killed him so that he wouldn't have to suffer..."

"Suffer from what?"

"Hisao... He was going to do something to Genji's head... I-I panicked Ichiro... I was scared- I wasn't thinking strait!"

"It's okay Hanzo..."

"No it's not! I-I killed my brother!"

Hanzo and I sit in silence. I keep my arms around him, not wanting to let go. Why didn't my attack kill Han or at the very least incapacitate him. I hate that this is where we are, I hate that Kazu is probably in pain because of what Hanzo did. I hate myself for allowing it to happen.

"Hey, you two look like you could use a pick-me-up." Someone says. Hanzo and I both look up to see Liang, who is smiling slightly. Liang sits down in front of Hanzo and I, quickly handing us both a cup of tea. Hanzo and I thank him, and he says that it's not a problem. Hanzo quietly drinks his while I keep my eyes on Liang. He has bandages all over. I scoot over to Liang, leaning my head slightly on his shoulder.

"What happened?" I ask Liang as I take my first sip of tea.

"I'll tell you later, honey." Liang replies as he looks down to me. He kisses my forehead which causes me to smile slightly. We both look back over to Hanzo. He glances over to Liang and I before looking to his tea.

After a while, Hanzo gets up. Liang and I keep our eyes on him. Hanzo sighs, "I'm going to need some time, Ichiro-san."

"I understand."

"Can you come back later this week...?"

"Of course." I smile slightly but it quickly fades, "And Hanzo, if you need anything please call me."

He nods then leaves us. Liang stands up then helps me up. He goes to put the tea cup away. When he comes back, he walks me home. We get to Kazu and I's apartment and I tell Liang to stay with me. I just don't want to be alone. Liang and I sit down on the couch. Liang pulls me close to him. "C-Can you tell me what happened...?"

"Yeah..." Liang says. He's quiet for a second, before starting, "When Han was attacking me and you slipped out, I had to do something. I transformed, throwing him across the room. When I became human again, I summoned my kunai in attempt to stop or at least slow him down." I nod, he continues, "He was teleporting all over, making it extremely difficult to hit him. Then we saw Genji run out of the compound. Han immediately left me alone.

"I ran into the main building to see you transformed, holding Hanzo. I watched as you were attacked by Han. I saw your attack, telling you not to miss. I didn't think that you did, but obviously something went wrong... Anyway, I caught you when you fell, then went to Hanzo and Genji. Kazu was with you, so I knew you were fine. I made sure Hanzo was okay, then scanned the room for Han

"Before I could find the body, he was standing behind Genji. We started to panic, though before I could act, and handle the situation, Hanzo took action. He stabbed both Genji and Han. Genji fell onto the blade, onto Hanzo. I moved and pulled Han back. I summoned my kunai again but he was gone before I could stab him. From what I could tell is he teleported away. Your attack left him hurt, like really badly hurt. Then Hanzo's wound made it worse.

"When I stood up, Hanzo was holding Genji close to him, frantically apologizing. Kazu ran over and started to yell at Hanzo, only making Hanzo feel worse. Kazu then took Genji from Hanzo's arms and left."

"Then a few hours later, I woke up and you-" I start before he cuts me off.

"Had prepared tea, yes."

I nod slightly. I can't believe that Han Riu isn't dead. The cost of even attempting to kill him was a broken family. All I can hope for is Kazu to of figured out a way to save Genji...


End file.
